


Good Vibrations

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Machines, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE REVIEW, this is my first Firefly fic so I'd love your thoughts. Lingo is probably not 100% right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Serenity was hot as Hades as Mal stomped towards the engine room. Everyone else had deserted them to go exploring so it was just him and Kaylee on Serenity and the heat was not doing his mood any good. He was hot, sweaty and cranky. His feet itched in his boots and his t-shirt was plastered to his chest. As the sun rose higher so did the temperature inside Serenity.

“Kaylee,” Mal hollered as he stomped into the engine room “I'd be really appreciative if you could…” Mal stopped dead and could not utter another word. His normally happy go lucky mechanic was swearing very creatively in Chinese, which was not that unusual, but the heat had obviously affected her too as Mal had never seen her so…exposed.

She was wearing a tattered man’s singlet that looked suspiciously like one of Mal’s and satin boxers. Her long brown legs were bare and she had on purple socks with her boots. Her hair was up in an untidy, what did Inara call it? A topknot, but bits had escaped and were plastered to her neck with sweat. She had a smudge of something across her left cheek and she was the sexiest woman Mal had seen in a long time.

"Hey Capt’n.” Kaylee greeted him warmly as she always did, “Sorry but Boris is bein' difficult” and she turned and glared at the old air conditioning unit.

“Boris?” Mal spluttered trying to hide his amusement. Kaylee just nodded

“Yep he ain’t playin’ nice either.” she wiped her hands on some rag and pointed to an area buried under the machine. “In there and I can’t reach.” she turned and bent down to stare at the underside of the machine and gave Mal a tempting view of those long brown legs as her shorts rode up. He was trying to think of anything but his near naked mechanic and how very much he would like to be naked with her.

“Umm…can I help then?” he asked, expecting her to laugh. Kaylee kept him well away from anything that needed fixing but she smiled instead.

“Sure, if I crawl under you can pass me what I need?” she asked pointing to a huge array of tools.

“I reckon I could handle that.” Mal replied.

They worked together for about twenty minutes when Boris gave an out an alarming shudder, thunk and clunk. Mal was about to yank Kaylee out from under the machine when it started.

Kaylee’s muffled voice floated up from the deep rumble of the machine and Mal leant down

“What?” he yelled above the racket.

“Pull me out.” Kaylee wiggled her ankles at him and Mal tugged her out from under the machine but was surprised when she turned around and kissed it!

“Oh you are my good Boris aren’t you?” Kaylee murmured and stretched her arms along the machine and hugged it.

Never in his life did Mal Reynolds think he’d be jealous of a machine. She was cooing to it for God’s sake and it was doing things to Mal’s insides. Hell it was doing quite a bit to his outsides too. He shifted uncomfortably as his cock stood up and took notice of his mechanic squirming over the vibrating machine. Suddenly a wicked thought entered Mal’s head. He walked over to Kaylee and pressed her tight against the machine.

“It don’t run on batteries little Kaylee but its sure does vibrate.” He whispered in her ear and Kaylee shuddered and Mal knew he’d hit the mark. He pushed her against the casing of the machine so her breasts were pressed up against it hard and he ran a trail of bites down her neck.

Kaylee tossed her head back to give him better access and moaned.

“Ohhhh.” She squirmed against the machine and Mal bit back a groan at the feeling of her near naked body gyrating against his. He pinned her wrists to the machine and pushed his hips forward so she could feel what she was doing to him. Kaylee responded by pushing her satin covered backside into his groin and wiggling it.

“You like machines too do you Capt’n?” Kaylee asked huskily as she squirmed all over the machine. Mal leant over whispered in her ear.

“Not as much as my horny mechanic.” He was rewarded with a catch in her breath and another bump and grind.

Mal stepped away from her and Kaylee had to stifle her groan of frustrated disappointment. Machines indeed did make her horny but sometimes a girl needed a real live man between her thighs and Mal was one damn fine specimen.

“Turn around Kaylee.” Mal ordered in his Capt’n’s voice and Kaylee felt her insides flutter. Slowly she did so pressing back against Boris.

“Arms out.” Mal ordered and hesitantly she laid them on the warm machine. The vibrations pulsed along her arms until her whole body thrummed, both from the machine and from arousal.

“Hold on.” Mal again ordered and Kaylee grabbed onto what ever she could reach and stared straight back at him. Unsure what Mal had planned but trusting him completely.

“Now lets get one thing straight Kaylee.” Mal told her in what he hoped was a threatening voice. “You let go and I stop.” At her nod, he grinned and Kaylee knew she was in trouble, but oh what trouble it was going to be she had no doubt.

The sight of his sexy mechanic stretched out over the warm, vibrating machine behind her nearly had Mal behaving like a boy again but she was gorgeous.

Mal closed the distance between them and cupped Kaylee’s face in his hands. She fearlessly looked up at him and had the cheek to wink. Mal wanted to laugh at her audacity but it would have ruined the mood so he leant down and kissed her instead. Long sweet drugging kisses that had his head reeling. Mal teased her lips with his tongue and she granted him access. Their tongues duelling as Mal deepened the kiss and let go of Kaylee’s face, trailing his hands down to the neck of that ratty old singlet and with a sharp tug he ripped it off her body. Kaylee squealed in surprise but with one warning look from Mal kept her hands where they were.

“Well well, our little Kaylee forgot something when she nearly got dressed this morning.” Mal muttered as Kaylee’s nipples pebbled and they both knew it was not from cold. Mal flicked his thumbs over them and Kaylee moaned.

The feelings he was evoking in her body seemed to be so effortless Kaylee was left slightly curious as to her Capt’n’s experience. Extensive she’d say at a guess and would ponder it later; right now, she couldn’t even string a sentence together. Mal’s dark red t-shirt was plastered to his chest, showing off the toned physique underneath. A droplet of sweat was making its way slowly down the side of his face and Kaylee wanted to lick it off but definitely, she didn’t want Mal to stop.

Mal leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue demanding entrance, seeking out every corner of her mouth, as his hands skimmed over her rib cage and cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking over the nipples. Kaylee dragged her mouth away, gasping for breath, her chest heaving.

“Oh Mal!” she breathed as Mal took one nipple in his mouth and suckled. Strong and hard and Kaylee was sure her knees were going to give out. Without thinking, she threaded her fingers through Mal’s hair to keep him close and with no warning; he stopped and stepped away from her. Bewildered she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, staring at Mal as if he’d gone mad.

“Put your hands back Kaylee,” Mal demanded, standing there, just out of her reach with his arms cross across his chest and a very interesting bulge in his pants.

“Huh?” was about the most intelligent thing Kaylee could think of to say but Mal was determined.

“No touching Kaylee, them’s the rules.” The stubborn man refused to move until Kaylee slapped her hands back in Boris in a pique of temper.

Mal had to grin at his mechanic’s attempt at fighting him. He knew they both wanted this but he damn well hoped he didn’t have to stop too often, not sure, if he’d survive it. He crowded Kaylee in again and whispered in her ear.

“Looks to me like you’d be needin’ a bit of discipline little Kaylee.”

“Yep,” she agreed all too easily “but you’d best be rememberin’ Capt’n that payback is a bitch.”

“Really?” Mal asked grinding himself against her abdomen “I ain’t too worried about you little one.” Mal said and kissed her again to shut her up.

Kaylee groaned in frustration, she wanted to feel Mal naked inside her but he was taking his own damn sweet time about it. She’d never been so aroused in her life. Her nipples were tight little buds and not just from where Mal had been suckling them. Her skin felt damn and clammy and it was not just from the hot conditions and her pussy clenched, desperately wanting to be filled. It had been far too long since she’d had any sexing.

Mal slid his hands down Kaylee’s ribcage, hardly able to keep his hands off her. She was soft and subtle and felt so damn good in his arms. He slid his thumbs into the waistband of her boxers and slid them over her hips until the pooled around her feet. Mal bent down and pulled them over her boots and stood back to admire the view.

Kaylee was sprawled over the machine; her hair was a mess from where Mal had been running his hands through it. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her nipples tight from arousal. The only thing covering her was a small scrap of fabric.

“This ain’t fair Capt’n,” Kaylee spoke up and at Mal’s quizzical looked continued “you ain’t’ lost a damn bit of clothing and I'm near naked, don’t seem fair to me.” Mal grinned and Kaylee’s stomach flipped over as he tugged his t-shirt out of his pants, pulled it over his head and threw it behind them.

“Better?” he asked, his voice deep and husky from arousal and Kaylee nodded as Mal rubbed against her, loving the feel of her naked breasts crushed against his chest. He kissed her again and kicked her legs apart and then stood between them, snug and tight just where he wanted to be, well besides being separated by his pants and her knickers.

“Mal, please!” Kaylee begged, not sure she could take his teasing too much longer she was so horny.

“Please what little Kaylee?” he asked nuzzling and kissing her neck.

Kaylee replied with a crude suggestion in Chinese and Mal’s cock gave a throb at the coarseness of her reply.

“I'm goin' to but in my own sweet time” Mal replied as he slipped his hand in her knickers and rubbed the nub he found there. Her knickers were soaked from her juices and Mal knew he couldn’t last much longer; his cock was aching for release but he wanted to see how far he could push Kaylee before she came.

He teased with her clit and slid one finger into her channel to find her wet and warm. Mal slid two fingers into Kaylee and she moaned, clasping her muscles around his fingers and Mal could just imagine those muscles clenched around his cock. It made his head spin and he kissed her again and muttered.

“I gotta taste you,” ripped her knickers off and slowly slid to his knees in front of her. “Keep your hands where they are Kaylee.” He ordered as he buried his face in her groin and started to feast.

“Oh sweet God!” Kaylee moaned at the first touch of Mal’s mouth on her. His warm lips kissed their way down her body, teasing and tickling until his tongue found her clit and flicked over it until Kaylee was sure she was going to pass out. Her knees buckled but Mal held her up. He cupped her arse in his hands but never stopped feasting on her pussy.

The feel of his warm wet tongue seeking out all her tender spots was nearly more than Kaylee could bear. Repeatedly he came back to her clit. Licking and sucking it, tasting and biting until Kaylee could not bear any more and with a shriek, she came, flooding Mal’s mouth with her juices.

“My turn now.” Mal unbuckled his pants, shoved them down, hoisted Kaylee in his arms and slid into her in one smooth movement. The warm machine at her back and a hot horny male holding her was just about more than she could stand and already she could feel another orgasm building.

“Mal please!” she begged, frustrated beyond belief “let me touch you.” Mal nodded, not really caring right now, his whole world was focused on the woman in his arms and not coming too soon. Kaylee let go of Boris and wrapped her arms around Mal’s shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. His face nestled between her breasts as sweat poured off them both.

She could feel his back muscles flex with the strain of holding her up and his arse flexing as he thrust her. He was big and solid and Kaylee felt so tiny in his arms.

“Mal!” she moaned as he hiked her higher and rubbed against her clit again. Mal’s thrusts were getting shorter and faster and as Kaylee whispered crude, earthy suggestions in his ear Mal’s control shattered and he pounded into her, not able to stop.

With a shriek, Kaylee came again, more powerful than the first and not long after Mal joined her, bellowing out his orgasm as he balanced her against the machine again. His whole body aching from the exertion but not caring in the slightest.

He laid his forehead on hers and tried to calm his racing heart. Kaylee put her finger under his chin and made Mal look at her; she looked just as shagged as he felt.

“I think I'll be asking for your help again in the future.” She said and Mal laughed at her cheek.

“I just may be offering it too.” he said and lowered her to the floor. “C’mon Kaylee, I need a shower.” Mal said as he scooped their clothes off the floor, hiked up his pants so he didn’t trip over them and led Kaylee to the shower in his room. He wasn’t quite finished with his sexy little mechanic yet and it would be hours before the others were back.


End file.
